


Tony Isn't Drunk Enough For This

by SnoopSugar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Happy Halloween I guess, I made this in an hour, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, This fic is shit, Top Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnoopSugar/pseuds/SnoopSugar
Summary: Tony is getting ready to head out to a Halloween party, but now his cat is a man who want's to fuck him. This fic is trash, I made it in an hour, I don't know, I got bored. Its absolute garbage. Tony a'int drunk enough for this.





	Tony Isn't Drunk Enough For This

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween?? This is pretty much just cringey porn, from a person who doesn't know how to write. Enjoy?

“What the fuck.”

To be honest, Tony didn’t see his night going like this. He was twenty two, which meant his current Halloween plans were getting drunk and sleeping with hot chicks in costumes. Not walking into his room to find a naked man cross-legged on his bed like he owned the place, wearing- wait, was that his cat's collar? 

The man looked up at him from across the room a split a feral grin. “Why good evening Anthony.” 

“What the fuck.” 

“Oh? A bit surprised are we? Can’t say I blame you….” The man sat up at the end of the bed, pushing a strand of long black hair behind his right ear as he crossed one pale leg over the other. 

“WHAT. THE. FUCK?” Tony shrieked taking a step back from the naked man sitting on his bed. “Who the hell are you?! Where is my cat? Why the fuck are you naked!” 

“Anthony, darling, I am the cat. Why else would I be wearing this collar? Although I do enjoy the color, I prefer for the one under me to be wearing such a thing.” 

Tony nearly lost his footing when the man said ‘under’ Fuck. That voice was hot as hell. No! No time for this! He had a party to get to! And he had to get the weird kinky stranger out of his bed not into his pants! 

“Listen up pal, I don’t know who the jolly fuck you are, but you need to get your naked kinky ass out of my room.” Tony puffed up his shoulders, and held his chin higher, trying to look as if he had control over what the hell this situation even was. 

“My, my, such a mouth on you...any more profanities and i’ll be tempted to gag you.” The collar wearing man stood up from the bed, and started walking towards the smaller brunette. Hips swaying back and forth, His body was muscular, but lean. And Tony had a hard time keeping his eyes above the taller mans waist. 

“And as for names, dear Anthony, I am Loki.” His green eyes all but twinkled as he stopped a foot or so from Tony. Loki was much taller, but when a scary (and definitely not hot) stranger was staring into your soul, it felt more like he was towering over Tony. 

Tony opening his mouth to say something witty, but Loki’s had was quicker. He grabbed the brunettes wrist and hauled him across the room and into the bed. Tony let out a not-so-manly-shriek, and Loki let out a laugh. His long fingered hands pinning Tony’s wrists above his head on the cotton sheets. The smaller male struggled a bit and felt his face grow red as his pants felt tighter than usual. 

“Oh my Anthony, i've wanted to take you for a while now. Ever since the first night you brought me into your house, in my well, more feline from. I had no intentions at first until last night when I heard you bathing and playing with yourself, my what sweet little sounds you made….Oh, is that a blush? How sweet of you...” 

Tony began to struggle out of panic, but froze when he felt something cold where Loki’s hands were, wait- chains? The smaller of the two tilted his head back to look. 

“The fuck? Where did-” 

“Magic darling.” Loki interrupted making Tony’s head snap back to look at him. 

“Magic?” He laughed. “Seriousl-a-AH!” Tony’s laughing ended with a shriek as Loki’s tongue licked from the bottom of his neck to the top. His hand dragged down the brunette’s shirt and quickly undid it, throwing it off the side of the bed. With the shirt gone Loki’s lips went from one nipple to the next, licking and sucking, then back up to Tony’s neck. His teeth leaving small bite marks and light bruises. The raven's hands continuing to tease the smaller male's chest. 

Tony, who only a minute ago was struggling, was now letting out breathy gasps and whimpers. Shit, shit, shit, shit. Mr.Tall, dark, and kinky sure as hell was making it harder and harder to try and struggle. Fuck, he pulled his wrists against the chains as Loki bit down on his neck, where had the chains come from? This guy some kinda magician or something? He did say magic…

Loki’s hands worked fast and before Tony knew it, his belt, pants, and underwear were gone. 

“Fuck- oh!- L-mmmmm-Loki...” Tony’s head fell back all he could feel was tongue and teeth all over his chest. Biting and kissing in all the right ways. 

Tony moaned as Loki's fingers grabbed at between his legs, pulling and playing with all the right things. 

“L…Loki- ah!” A spit covered finger slid in, then two, and then three. Opening him up for what was next. And hell, Tony had no complaints, he whimpered, arched, and moaned more the longer it went on. 

“Oh darling.” Loki kissed him, while using one hand to pump Tony’s arousal, and the other to stretch him out. “Such sweet moans you make, and how cute your face is. What a lovely shade of pink your cheeks have turned…” He pulled his fingers out, and positioned himself in place. 

Loki didn’t move, there was no sound in the room except for Tony’s heavy breathing. What was he doing? Tony looked up. Was he waiting for permission? 

“Loki please do it, fuck, do it. I’m consenting ya hear me? Mr. Consent down here! Now put your dick in me because I can’t take it anymo- Ah!” Loki was all the way in with one thrust. Tony arched off the bed crying out. Loki gave him a moment to rest, not moving, He rubbed his sides, and kissed his neck. Sooner than later, that moment was up and he was thrusting in and out breathing into Tony’s ear.

“What a tight little flower you have darling, oh~” 

Tony moaned and cried out in blind please as his body was thrust back and forth, up and down, in and out. Loki continued to whisper into his ear, all the words went straight between his legs. He mewled as the taller man hit all the rits spots in him, and bit and licked all the right spots on the outside of him. 

“Harder! Shit! Lo-Loki! I’m gonna-” Damn he was so close, he had cum so soon in a long time, kinda embarrassing.

Loki thrusted in and out harder. “Cum, darling, cum!” 

And cum Tony did. He arched off the bed nearly screaming. “Loki!” He gasped, spasming as he released. Loki came a few moments later, panting and growling. Moments later he pulled out and rolled next to Tony, grabbing the brunette and holding him in his arms. Tony to tired to say fuck off, let it happen. 

“You were wonderful Anthony.” Loki pressed a kiss to his temple. Tony realized Loki still had the collar on, he also realized he wasn’t drunk enough for this shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like that garbage I wrote? Feel free to trash me in the comments, point out mistakes (The whole thing) or tell me how to improve, thanks. 
> 
> -Happy Halloween


End file.
